tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Deanna
"My mommy's going to kill you!" Deanna Bourne was born from an embryo taken from Artemis before she was a codenamed member of Cobra, by Dr. Mindbender. Mindbender placed her in the custody of a Doctor, known only by John, to Deanna, and he gave her a full indoctrination into the Cobra way of life. She has a high intelligence, especially when it comes to things of a technical matter. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: Deanna's history begins before she was born. Her mother, Diana Bourne was, at the time, a Range-Viper in Cobra's Special Forces stationed in the Middle East. Her father was a man from Abadan, Al-Alawi, who was a Cobra sympathizer. Diana *might* remember his name (Dalir Abbas Darvish), if she thought about it enough, but he has long since been killed, and he was never that important to her. When Artemis returned to Cobra Island in August of 2001, a routine medical check up shows that she is pregnant, however, Dr. Mindbender does not inform her. Instead, she is told that she has a minor infection that needs to be cut out, and preforms the surgery himself. He takes the embryo that will become Deanna, and places it in an incubator that he has left over from the Serpentor project. Diana is sent on her way to continue her Advanced Leadership training, and is granted a codename, Artemis. It will be many years before Artemis learns of Deanna. Deanna is brought to term by Dr. Mindbender, who experiments with the child's genetic makeup, while she is still 'in the womb'. He only tinkers a little, trying to bring out latent mental abilities, which he fails at, but he does succeed in raising her base IQ-level. He had also started the Cobra Indoctrination program on Deanna, playing the tapes, and pumping the sound into the incubator. On April 1st, 2002, all his monitors show that Deanna is ready to be 'born', and what better day, as it is all a joke to him anyways. He assigns a Doctor to handle the raising the Child, the Doctor's name is only filed under the Name: John. John takes care of Deanna, living in a suite of rooms under the Cobra Island base, where he can maintain a watch on her, and continue to work on his research projects. As soon as Deanna starts to speak, he begins to teach her everything he can. Reading comes quickly to the child, and to give himself a chance to work, one day, he hands her a set of complicate schematics to the Cobra STUN. When, in a couple of days, she is able to recreate the plans, by memory, John is shocked, and pleased. The child is only four, but, he continues to supply her with other schematics to study. By this time, John and Deanna moved from Cobra Island, to a similar location under the Colombia base. Cobra Commander had personally spoken to John, and Deanna, about the need for secrecy in John works, and how they would have to remain down in the lab, unless one of three people came to get them out: Himself, Major Bludd, the base commander, or Baroness. (The other two, of course, had no idea Deanna and John even existed, however). Periodically, The Commander would send updates to John, who would pass them on to Deanna. One time, a package even arrived, left outside the door by a trusted Crimson Guard, that held a special present for Deanna. Inside was a doll, with a note: '' 'This is a doll we made in your mother's likeness. One day, I hope you meet her.' '' No one signed the note, however. The other most important update they ever got, was information on 'Plan Royal', a top-secret plan to trick the Joes into attacking the Colombia Base, and to evacuate, and destroy the base, when that happened. However, John and Deanna never got the word that the plan was activated, and thus, never evacuated. One day after Deanna turned 8, for which, John gave her a paintball gun, and an area of the lab to start target practice in, John had a massive heart attack, and died. As he felt the attack coming, he was able to reach an emergency beacon, and set it off, letting Cobra Command know that he needed help. This signal was picked up on Cobra Island by Baroness, who sent Major Bludd to investigate. The Major and his squad rescued Deanna, and took her to Cobra Island, where Deanna finally met her mother, for the first time in her life. Artemis, of course, had no idea how to take care of a child, especially one as intelligent as Deanna turned out to be. Deanna had no interest in cartoons? Even Artemis still watched Cartoons! No interest in most toys, just that silly Artemis-Doll. Books, Computers, Technical Schematics, Science Programs, Math? All the Math Artemis knew, she knew at an instinctive level, a level that let her compute the effect that wind would have on her bullet over a certain distance, and she could do that without thinking. She fell back on the few friends she had (Wiretap mainly) to help her understand Deanna and how to interact with her. It took Artemis a long time to fully realize that Deanna was not scared of her, but was bored, and once she enrolled Deanna in a Class of Gifted Cobra Children, Deanna excelled, and came out of her shell. However, it was not an easy time for either of them, as Artemis was away from Cobra Island often for her missions, but Wiretap would babysit when she could, otherwise, Artemis had 'trained' a group of Range-Vipers, which she dubbed Nanny-Vipers, her favorite two earning the names 'Three-Pee-O' and 'Artoo', to watch Deanna. When the Decepticons flooded the world Deanna was moved to Cobra Unity, and reunited with her mother on a more permanent basis. She was also introduced to the land that birthed her father, and she quickly discovered that while she respected the place, she disliked the religion, and the belief system. She refused to wear local clothing, instead wearing standard Western Clothes, or Mini-Cobra Uniforms. However, she did quickly pick up both Persian and Arabic, and added them to her vocabulary. Even after the flood waters receded, and the World got back to what passed for normal, Deanna remained in Cobra Unity. Artemis was stationed there, until late 2013, when she got a new secret mission, and Deanna went along with her mother to Texas. It was time for a new chapter in her life, something her mother called a 'Religious Experience'. OOC Notes Deanna Bourne is a puppet, that is Controlled by the Artemis player, and will, for the foreseeable future remain so. Doubtful she will become appable, even if she does become a non-puppet. Logs /Posts 2010 April 2 - "Deanna's Distress Call" Something is lurking under the ruins of the Colombia base... Artemis is in for one hell of a surprise! April 4 - "Wiretap to the Rescue!" Artemis is still trying to come to terms with having a daughter, and Deanna is still trying to come to terms with living above ground, with being totally bored, and with having a mother. July 21 - "On the Beach" Artemis takes Deanna for a swim, and Over Kill takes a walk 2014 January 9 - Dee to the Rescue? Deanna is out late, and meets a Nightraven. 'Can I keep it Momma?' Players Deanna is a puppet of Artemis who was created and is played by The-Baroness Gallery Rubianna Ali is the Actress behind Deanna Deanna2.jpg|At school Deanna3.jpg|Showing her strength Category:Cobra Category:Female Characters Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:NPCs